Let's Just Talk
by OhLookAnApocalypse
Summary: Conner is in the hospital and Cassie goes to visit him. "Before she realizes it, tears are slipping down her cheeks. Seeing him here like this, vulnerable and weak just about kills her. She lays her head down on the bed next to his chest. Conner didn't deserve this at all and even though he's okay, she can't help but worry."


Cassie was flying through the hospital room hallways, literally. There were nurses, doctors and civilians running around everywhere. She was so overwhelmed that she was starting to lose focus. Lowering herself to the floor she took a few breaths, closed her eyes and regained her composure. His room had to be close by.

Back in the air she went down hallway after hallway until she recognized the room numbers. She was back on her feet, slowly making her way to room 1043. She was now standing outside the door, willing herself to open it.

Taking a few moments to wander around outside the door and pulling herself together she finally decides it's time to go in. Raising her head and squaring her shoulders, she slowly pushes the door open and steps in. And there he is, laying there quietly with his chest rising and falling lightly. She makes her way over to the bed and sits in the chair next to it.

Before she realizes it, tears are slipping down her cheeks. Seeing him here like this, vulnerable and weak just about kills her. She lays her head down on the bed next to his chest. Conner didn't deserve this at all and even though he's okay, she can't help but worry.

A hand falls on the top of her head and she lets out a shuddery breath. Raising her head slowly she sees Conner's eyes on her. The tears come again and she's smiling at him. Not able to speak.

"Cassie?" Is all he says before his eyes flutter, opening even wider than before. He looks back at her and she touches his hand.

She wipes at her eyes and slides to the end of the chair to be closer to him, "Yeah, it's me. How ya doing?"

"Oh come on. Not you too. Everyone who has come in has asked me that. Let's just talk, okay?" He smiles at her weakly.

This makes her emotions explode. Standing up from her chair quickly and staring down at him, "No Conner! We can't just talk, you're the guy who's supposed to be indestructible and somehow you're the one laying here in the hospital regaining your strength from almost dying! And I was out on a mission without any word of it! So no, we can't just talk." Cassie couldn't believe she just yelled at him like that, like this was his fault.

He sits up in his bed a little more, cringing at the effort and pain. "Cassie, come on. With what we do, this is kind of a risk." He smirks at her and continues, "A risk I'm willing to take."

Cassie just sits back in the chair and smiles at their little inside joke. _How can he be so cute and charming after such a big surgery?_

"Seriously Cassie, I'm okay and you're here now. That's all that matters." She can't look up at him, but he makes her, using his finger to lift her chin up. He smiles at her and she smiles back. "So, now can we talk?"

She laughs, "Of course we can. So who's been here to visit you so far?"

He looks up, thinking, "Well, a couple of people have come to see me but I've only talked to Nightwing and Mal. Everyone else came while I was in surgery or unconscious. I've been told to expect more visitors right away tomorrow."

Cassie smiles at him, "Good. You're really loved ya know. The team's your family."

He just shrugs, "I guess I've just been there a while."

"No seriously Conner. Everyone has a certain love or respect for you. Whether you see it or not." Cassie notices him swallow and look at her.

"Even you?" he asks.

She's taken aback; he can't seriously think she doesn't love him. She nods, "Of course Conner. You're a team mate and part of our weird little family. I couldn't possi-"

"No Cassie. You know what I mean. Can we not pretend that we're just friends, or whatever?" She is so surprised by this question. Conner is never this straight forward.

She opens her mouth and closes it again. Not sure what to say. "Conner…"

"Cassie."

She sighs, "But I thought, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"I just thought ever since M'gaan... That I don't know… you had this thing against being with teammates." She sputters out.

He looks at her surprised. "Cassie. That's just something I said. I didn't really mean it. Well, at least when it came to you."

Cassie just looks at him, biting her lip. _This is not where I expected this visit to go._ Her heart was pounding and she hopes that his keen hearing wouldn't catch it.

He sighs, "I'm sorry Cass. I shouldn't have brought it up like that and right here, right now? Not the best time or place. It's just, I almost died today and I guess that that just put things in perspective and I don't know. I'm just so hopped up on painkillers and I was afraid that I'd never see you again. It scared me honestly, that I was going to die without…"

He was rambling, and it was cute. Cassie couldn't believe he was saying all those things, tears formed in her eyes again. She wanted him to stop talking but to keep going at the same time. So she did the only thing that came to mind.

She stood up, leaned down to him and put her mouth to his. At first she could sense his shock, but then his hands were holding her face, brushing the hair from her face. Sitting down next to him, she pushed against him harder, bringing her fingers up to his hair. Her whole body felt warm and tingly, this was better than anything she had ever imagined.

When they stopped for a breath he pressed his forehead to hers and looked her right in the eyes. For the first time she didn't care how red her cheeks were, nothing else mattered right now. They sat there just holding and staring at one another when the nurse came in.

They broke apart instantly, looking at the nurse awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry but visiting time is over now. I'm going to have to ask you to leave dear."

Cassie got off the bed, "Alright, thanks. I'll be out in a minute." The nurse nodded and left the room. Turning back to Conner she started to laugh and so did he. "I guess I need to leave now."

"Unfortunately, you do." He smiled at her.

She leaned down and kissed him again. Quickly and softly. "Feel better okay? I'll come visit tomorrow if we're not sent out on a mission." She says while walking to the door.

He nods, "Sure." She turns and starts to leave when she hears his voice calling her name, she turns back. "Thank you Cassie. For everything."

She smiles, "Of course. See you tomorrow." And with that she flies out of the building, feeling lighter than ever.


End file.
